The Turtles Visit London
by hikari123
Summary: This is a crossover between Sweeney Todd and The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles I hope you all like it. Also I don't do well with flames so please no flamers allowed. Please read and REVIEW thanks you
1. Chapter 1

It has been one year since the turtles had defeated the Shredder and the foot clan and now everything was peaceful  
the youngest turtle named Michaelangelo had been watching a movie called Sweeney Todd he knew all the songs now.  
Plus he thought that Pirelli guy was just too ugly and mean looking but when he saw a woman on it named Mrs. Lovett  
the orange masked turtle liked her his brother's didn't understand that Mikey would like Mrs. Lovett Donny understood though.

He too liked Mrs. Lovett she seemed like a very nice person but Leonardo and Raphael didn't agree to that though  
that their brother's liked that strange woman Michaelangelo thought that they should go on a trip to London.  
Donatello thought that was a great idea they told their brother's about going to visit London for a week long vacation  
they deserve it for fighting the Shredder and foot clan Leonardo and Raphael that they should take a nice relaxing vacation.

Trip to London it would be nice to go there and see all kinds of different sights and here different sounds  
as well the brother's then agreed to go on the trip to London Mikey and Donny were glad to be going to.  
London they might even see Mrs. Lovett there the turtles agreed to leave tomorrow for now they neede to think  
of a way to get to London Donatello suggested that they go there by ship Leonardo agreed by going to London by ship was a good idea.

* * *

OK SORRY IF IT'S SHORT HOPEFULLY IT'S DETAILED ENOUGH.

ALSO THIS IS MY THIRD TIME DOING A SWEENEY TODD CROSSOVER SINCE MY OVER ONES ARE.

BY NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS/SWEENEY TODD CROSSOVERS.

I DON'T OWN SWEENEY TODD OR THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES.

AND ALSO I DON'T TAKE FLAMES SO FLAMMERS STAY AWAY FROM ME AND NALA162024.

I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS STORY.

AND ALSO THIS STORY GOES TO NALA162024 SINCE LIKES BOTH TMNT AND SWEENEY TODD.

AND PLEASE BE NICE TO ME.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	2. Chapter 2 No Place Like London

The next day the turtles had left for the boat that would take them to London they went  
to the docks and got on the boat that was called the good ship Bountiful Mikey was really.  
Excited so was Donatello once they got on the ship the orange masked turtle and the purple masked  
turtle began talking about London and how exciting it was that they were going to meet that lovely pie maker Mrs. Lovett.

"Oh man bro this is so exciting isn't it?". Mikey said in a excited like voice

"I know Mikey I know just calm down". Donatello said to his little brother

"Hey Donny doesn't this boat look familiar like in the movie dude?". Michaelangelo said to Donatello

"You know it does this is where Anthony and Sweeney were singing weren't they?". Donatello said to his younger brother

Mikey just nodded and then he got an idea he told Donatello that they should sing it now that would be cool  
Donatello thought about singing that song and the purple masked turtle agreed to that Raphael and Leonardo.  
Just shook their head's and looked away with embarrassment.

(Mikey sings Anthony's part)

**_I have sailed the world...  
Beheld it's wonder's...  
From the dardinells,  
To the mountains of Peru...  
But there's no place like London..._**

(Donatello sings Sweeney's part)

**_No, There's no place like London..._**

"Mr. Todd?". Mikey said while trying to contain his laughter

(Donny sings)

**_You are young...  
Life has been kind to you...  
You will learn..._**

There's a whole in the world like a great black pit...  
And the vermin of the world inhabit it...  
And it's morals aren't worth what a pig could spit..  
And it goes by the name of London...  
At the top of the hole sit a previlaged few...  
Making mock of the vermin in a lonely zoo...  
Turning beauty to filth and greed...  
I too have sailed the world and seen it's wonders...  
For the cruelty of men is as wonderous as Peru...  
But there's no place like London...

Leonardo thought that his brother's had gone crazy while Raphael was having laughing fit at his brother's.

"Is everything all right Mr. Todd?".Michaelangelo said while laughing his head off

(Donny speaks like Sweeney Todd)

**_I beg you're indulgence, Anthony...  
But my mind is far from easy...  
And these very streets are...  
Filled with shadows...  
Every last one of them..._**

Raphael was clearly having a laughing fit when he heard his brother's singing.

(Donatello sings)

**_There was a barber and his wife...  
And she was beautiful..._**(Yeah right)  
**_A foolish barber and his wife...  
She was his reason and his life...  
And she was beautiful...  
And she was virtous...  
_**  
**_There was another man who saw..._**  
**_That she was beautiful...  
A pious vulture of the law...  
Who, with a gesture of the claw...  
Removed the barber from his plate!...  
Then there was nothing but to wait!...  
And she would fall...  
So soft...  
So young...  
So lost...  
And oh, So beautiful..._**

The red masked turtle and the blue masked turtle then noticed that the boat was pulling into the docks.

"Oh and the lady sir did she succumb?". Mikey asked Donatello while pretending to be Anthony

(Donatello sings)

**_Ah, That was many years ago...  
I doubt if anyone would know..._**

"I'd like to thank you Anthony". Donatello said to Mikey who was laughing

"If you hadn't spotted me I'd be lost in the ocean still". He added while laughing as well

"Will I see you again?". Mikey asked Donny

"You may find me if you like". Donatello said while copying Sweeney Todd

"Around Fleet Street I wouldn't wonder". He added

"Untill then my friend". Mikey said it just like Anthony whie laughing

(Donatello sings)

_**There's a hole in the world like a great black pit...  
And the vermin of the world inhabit it...**_

(Song ends)

Mikey and Donatello both start laughing up a storm when they saw their brother's face's  
Raphael and Leonardo really thought that their brother's had gone crazy.

* * *

OK WOW THIS WAS A LONG CHAPTER TO DO AND A FUNNY ONE.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

I HOPE YOU HAVE FUN READING THIS CHAPTER.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	3. Chapter 3 The Worst Pies In London

Once the boat was in the docks the turtles were ecstatic to finally be in London  
especially Michaelangelo and Donatello they were excited to hopefully meet the famous.  
Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett the orange masked turtle had wandered away from his brother's  
who were looking around the area hoping that they weren't going to run into any foot ninjas here.

"Woah dude this is soo totally awesome". Mikey excitedly thought to himself while walking farther away from the other's

The orange masked turtle kept on walking down the street untill he saw a familiar looking meat pie shoppe  
Mikey's eye's widened with ecstatic he knew who belonged to that meat pie shoppe Mrs. Lovett Mikey walked over.  
To the shoppe and he actually went in to the shoppe when he went inside Michaelangelo saw a woman that looked like Mrs. Lovett.

"Dude no way this is soo totally awesome". Michaelangelo thought happily to himself

The woman looked up from the counter and gasped when she saw a customer she got up from the counter and  
literally dragged poor Mikey inside.

(Mrs. Lovett sings)

**_A customer...  
Wait what's your rush?...  
What's your hurry?...  
You gave me such a...  
Fright! I thought you was a ghost...  
Half a minute can't you sit?...  
Sit ya down!...  
Sit..._**

Mrs. Lovett made Michaelangelo sit down at the table while she went to the counter.

**_All I meant is that I haven't seen a customer for weeks...  
Did you come in for a pie sir?...  
Do forgive if me heads a little vague...  
Ugh...  
What is that?...  
But you'd think we have the plague...  
From the way the people...  
Keep avoiding...  
No you don't...  
Heaven know's I try sir..._**

Mrs. Lovett gave Michaelangelo one of her meat pie's and then walks back to her counter.

**_But there's no one comes in even to inhale...  
Right sir would you like a drop of ale?...  
Mind you I can hardly blame them...  
These are probably the worst pies in London...  
I know why nobody cares to take them...  
I should know...  
I make them...  
but good, No...  
The worst pies in London...  
Even that's polite! the worst pies in London...  
If you doubt to take a bite..._**

Michaelangelo took the pie and he brought it up to his lips and once he took a bite the orange masked turtle felt like  
he wanted to throw up.

**_Is that just disgusting?...  
You have to concede it...  
It's nothing but crusting...  
Here drink this you'll need it...  
The worst pies in London...  
And no wonder with the price of meat...  
What it is...  
When you get it...  
Never thought I'd live to see the day...  
Men'd think it was a treat...  
Findin poor animals...  
What are dying in the street..._**

Michaelangelo took a sip of the ale and he even felt more sick then ever.

**_Mrs. Mooney has a pie shoppe...  
Does a business, but I noticed something weird...  
Lately all her neighbors cats have disappeared...  
Have to hand it to her...  
What I calls...  
Enterprise...  
Poppin pussys into pies...  
Wouldn't do it in my shoppe...  
Just the thought of it's enough to make you sick...  
And I'm telling you them pussycats is quick...  
No denying times is hard sir...  
Even harder then the worst pies in London..._**

Michaelangelo really liked Mrs. Lovett even if her pies made him sick.

**_Only lard and nothing more...  
Is that just revolting?...  
All greasy and gritty?...  
It look's like it's molting...  
And taste's like...Well pity...  
A woman alone...With limited wind...  
And the worst pies in London...  
Ah sir times is hard...  
Times is hard..._**

(Song ends)

After the end of the song Mrs. Lovett had squished a bug that was crawling across her counter  
with her rolling pin.

"Trust me deary it will take a lot more then ale to wash that taste down". Mrs. Lovett said to Michaelangelo

"Thanks for the tip dudett". Michaelangelo said to Mrs. Lovett who just atared at him

* * *

OK HERE'S CHAPTER THREE HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	4. Chapter 4

"Your Mrs. Lovett aren't you?". Michaelangelo asked the meat pie maker

"Yes I am deary and you are?". Mrs. Lovett asked the strange green man

"Michaelangelo's the name dudett". Mikey said to Mrs. Lovett

Mrs. Lovett walked closer to Michaelangelo so she could get a better look at him but once she did Mrs. Lovett  
noticed that he was a giant walking talking turtle but he seemed friendly enough to trust but she didn't know what.  
Sweeney Todd would say if he found out about this turtle being here Mikey told her about how he hate's Lucy Barker  
and that how he was a big fan of her's same with his brother Don.

"Listen deary that's all very nice but you've got to get out of 'ere love". Mrs. Lovett warned Mikey about Sweeney that lived upstairs from her

Meanwhile Leonardo Donatello and Raphael were out looking for their younger brother Michaelangelo while  
they were walking down the street Donatello saw a young women sitting by the window looking sad.  
Then he also saw a younger man watching the girl he knew that had to be Anthony Hope and the girl  
had to be Johanna.

(Anthony sings)

**_I feel you...  
Johanna...  
I feel you...  
I was half-convinced I'd waken...  
Satisfied enough to dream you...  
Happily I was mistaken...  
Johanna...  
I'll steal you...  
Johanna...  
I'll steal you...  
Do they think that walls can hide you?...  
Even now I'm at your window...  
I am in the dark beside you...  
Buried sweetly in your yellow hair...  
Johanna...  
I feel you...  
Johanna...  
And one day...  
I'll steal you...  
Till I'm with you then...  
I'm with you there...  
Sweetly buried in your yellow hair..._**

(Anthony stops singing)

Anthony then notices three strangers that he has never met before Leonardo walked up to Anthony  
and was going to ask him if he had seen their brother.

* * *

OK HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU NALA162024 I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.

ALSO I DON'T OWN SWEENEY TODD OR THE TMNT.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile in Mrs. Lovett's meat pie emporium Michaelangelo thought he had  
heard something upstairs he had wanted to go and check it out the orange masked  
wearing turtle waited untill Mrs. Lovett had left the room so he could sneak up  
to the room upstairs once she was gone Michaelangelo left the shop and began to go upstairs.

"Maybe I'll see Sweeney Todd oh man that would be totally awesome". Michaelangelo thought happily to himself

Meanwhile Leonardo had asked Anthony if he had seen their brother Michaelangelo the young man  
nodded to the blue masked turtle.

"Yes actually I have seen your brother Michaelangelo". Anthony said to Leonardo

"Really where is he now?". Leonardo asked Anthony in a worried voice

"I've seen him going down Fleet Street". Anthony said to the blue masked turtle

Meanwhile back at the pie shoppe Michaelangelo had gone up the stairs and he had seen the barber shop  
the same exacted one that Sweeney Todd owned once he was at the top of the stairs the orange masked turtle.  
gently knocked on the door then he heard someone telling him to come inside Mikey went inside and he ecstatic to see  
Sweeney Todd in person he couldn't wait to show Donatello this.

* * *

OK SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	6. Chapter 6 Mikey meet's Sweeney

Sweeney Todd looked at the door and he saw a giant walking talking turtle that wore a orange mask  
the barber rubbed his eye's thinking that he must be dreaming or must be working to hard Sweeney looked.  
Quite shocked when he saw the turtle coming into his shop the barber just shook his head from being in complete  
shock from seeing the giant turtle entering his shop Sweeney just stood there shocked.

"Woah dude your your Sweeney Todd oh man this is totally awesome bro". Michaelangelo said to Sweeney Todd

"Who are you? wot are you?". Sweeney Todd asked while trying to keep himself from falling over

Meanwhile Leonardo and the other's thanked Anthony for helping them find the way  
to Fleet Street.

"It's good to meet you Anthony and thanks again". Leonardo said to Anthony

"I hope you find your brother Leonardo". Anthony said to the blue masked turtle

"Thanks Anthony we will wherever Mikey is trouble is sure to follow him". Leonardo said to Anthony

Raphael had to agree with Leonardo on that one wherever Mikey was trouble alway's followed him.

* * *

OK SORRY ABOUT THIS SHORT CHAPTER I HOPE SWEENEY WAS IN CHARACTER.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER?.

WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	7. Chapter 7 My friends

Sweeney Todd was totally freaked out at how in the world did this freaky turtle  
know his name the barber just looked at the giant turtle.

"How do you know my name turtle?". Sweeney Todd asked Michaelangelo

"I totally know all about you your a real awesome dude". Michaelangelo said to Sweeney Todd who just stared at him

"Who are you though?". Sweeney asked the orange masked turtle

"Oh I'm Michaelangelo but call me Mikey I'm a ninja turtle dude". Michaelangelo said to the barber

Then Mikey told Sweeney Todd how he knew him and everyone in this town of London  
Mikey also told him that he and Mrs. Lovett were his two favourite people on the planet.  
And Mikey also said that his favourite song that Sweeney sang was My friends the barber was starting  
to like this turtle the orange masked then took out his nunchucks and showed them to Sweeney Todd who was intrigued by them.

(Mikey starts singing like Sweeney)

**_These are my friends...  
See how they glisten...  
See this one shine...  
How he smiles in the light...  
My friend, my faithfull friend..._**

Speak to me my friend...  
Whisper, I'll listen...  
I know I know...  
You've been locked out of sight...  
All these years, like me my friend...

Sweeney Todd just rolled his eye's seeing the turtle acting like him now this must be a dream.

**_Well, I've come home to find you waiting...  
Home, and we're together...  
And we'll do wonders...  
Won't we?...  
You there, my friend?..._**

Come let me hold you...  
Now, with a sigh, you grow warm in my hand...  
My friend!...  
My clever friend...

Michaelangelo liked being Sweeney Todd he had a feeling that this vacation would be the best one.

**_Rest now my friends...  
Soon, I'll unfold you...  
Soon you'll know splendors...  
You never have dreamed...  
All your day's...  
My lucky friends...  
'Till now you shine was merely silver...  
Friends, you shall drip rubies, You'll soon drip precious rubies..._**

(Michaelangelo stops singing)

"Now that's a totally wicked song dude". Mikey said to Sweeney who just kept staring at him

* * *

****OK I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER ESPECIALLY YOU NALA162024.

THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO YOU I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	8. Chapter 8

Michaelangelo saw the shockness in Sweeney's eye's when he told him how he knew  
so much about him and Mrs. Lovett because there's a movie about them and he loves it.

"Wot 'ow could there be a movie about us without me knowing it?". Sweeney said while being completely shocked about this

"I totally feel ya dude I really do". Michaelangelo said to Sweeney Todd

"Listen Mikey I'll need you help to find out who did this to us". Sweeney Todd asked Michaelangelo

Sweeney Todd told Mikey that whoever wrote the movie about them has got to pay  
and of course he would do it by himself but alas he would need the help of a ninja for that.

"Sure dude I'll help you out". Michaelangelo said to the barber who grinned at him

Meanwhile Leonardo Raphael and Donatello went down to Fleet Street to look for Mikey  
then the purple masked turtle saw Mrs. Lovett's meat pie shoppe.

"No way that's Mrs. Lovett's meat pie emporium". Donatello said excitedly while heading to the meat pie shop

* * *

OK SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER.

I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD.

ANY IDEA'S FOR THE NEXT ONE?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	9. Chapter 9

Donatello walked up to the meat pie emporium the purple masked turtle walked into the  
pie shop once he was in the shop Donatello saw a woman who looked like Mrs. Lovett.

"No way your Mrs. Lovett aren't you?". Donatello asked the woman

"Another fan I take it?''. Mrs. Lovett said to Donatello

"Yes ma'ma by the way have you seen my brother Mikey?". Donatello asked Mrs. Lovett in a kind manner

Mrs. Lovett was just going to answer him when Michaelangelo came running down the stairs  
looking very happy and excited Donatello was realived to see his brother was all right.

"Mikey where were you me and the other's have been looking everywhere". Donatello worriedly said

"Sorry about that bro but dude listen guess who I just met upstairs?". Michaelangelo said in a excited voice

"Who Mikey who don't leave me in suspense?". Donatello said excitedly to his younger brother

"I just met Sweeney Todd". Said Mikey

Meanwhile in the room upstairs from Mrs. Lovett's meat pie emporium Sweeney Todd sat down in his chair  
thinking about what that turtle had said about there being a movie made about them without him even noticing it.

"I can't believe I need help from a ninja". He said quietly to himself

* * *

OK SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER.

WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	10. Chapter 10

"What your kidding Mikey you've got to be kidding?". Donatello said to his little brother

" Nope Donny I'm not kidding". Michaelangelo said to his brother

Donatello was now a little jealous at Mikey since he got to see Sweeney Todd he still couldn't believe  
his eye's that he finally got to meet the lovely Mrs. Lovett in person the purple masked turtle glared at Mikey.  
While the orange masked turtle told him that Sweeney Todd needed their help with finding out why there had  
been a movie about him when he didn't know about it.

"Wot there's a 'ovie 'bout us?". said to Mikey who nodded

"Yeah there is ". Donatello said to Mrs. Lovett

The two turtles then told Mrs. Lovett about the movie and that she died at the end  
she had gotten a little mad when she found out about Sweeney Todd throwing her into the boiler.

"So that's about it ". Donatello said to

"I can't believe there's a 'ovie 'bout us". Mrs. Lovett said to the turtles

* * *

OK SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER.

I HOPE WAS IN CHARACTER?.

ALSO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	11. Chapter 11

By the time the two turtles had finished explaining about the movie that was out  
was now fuming with anger now that she knew that Sweeney Todd had done.  
To her in that movie she left the room and began to go upstairs where Sweeney Todd  
was she was fuming mad at him now.

"Uh Mikey was that a good idea to tell ?". Donatello asked his little brother

"Come on bro like they totally needed to know about that sooner then later". Michaelangelo said to Donatello

Meanwhile upstairs was telling Sweeney Todd about how mad she is at him for thinking of throwing her  
into the boiler downstairs Sweeney Todd just stood there shocked at Mrs. Lovett.

"Wot do you think you were 'oing Mr. T?". Mrs. Lovett yelled at Sweeney Todd who just stared at her

"Wot are you talking about ?". Sweeney Todd asked

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL WOT I'M TALKING 'BOUT?''. Mrs. Lovett screamed at him

Meanwhile downstairs Mikey and Donny could here yelling at poor Sweeney Todd  
Donatello was feeling sorry for him right now same with Mikey.

"I knew it was a bad idea Mikey". Donny said to Michaelangelo

"Yeah I guess your right bro". Mikey said to his brother Donatello

* * *

I KNOW I PROMISED I'D MAKE THIS ONE LONGER BUT I'M GETTING TIRED SO I'LL MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER.

SO WAS AND SWEENEY TODD IN CHARACTER?.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	12. Chapter 12

While Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney Todd were arguing about the movie that the turtles told them about  
Donatello was thinking that maybe it was a bad idea that they told Mrs. Lovett cause now Donny was.  
Feeling sorry for Sweeney Todd right now Mikey meanwhile had noticed a young boy in the living room of 's  
meat shoppe then he reconised him as Toby the young boy who worked for .

"Hello who are you sir?". Toby said to the orange masked turtle

"Woah your Toby aren't you?". Mikey said to the young boy

"Yes sir I am and you?". Toby asked the strange green man

"Oh I'm Michaelangelo little dude but call me Mikey". Michaelangelo said to Toby

Toby just stared wide eye'd at Mikey now knowing that he was a turtle he had seen regular turtles but  
never a giant walking talking turtle before this had to be a dream or more like a nightmare Toby had started to  
Freak out because after the turtle told him to calm down he also told him that there was a movie about them  
and that at the end Mikey told Toby that he killed Sweeney Todd by slitting his throat Toby started freaking out.

"Calm down Toby take it easy little dude". Michaelangelo said to Toby who was still freaking out

"How can I calm down and how do you know my name?". Toby asked the orange masked turtle

* * *

OK SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER.

I HOPE THAT IT'S OK AND A LITTLE DETAILED.

WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

ALSO THIS CHAPTER GOES TO NALA162024.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	13. Chapter 13

Meanwhile Donatello went quietly upstairs to see if Sweeney Todd was all right with  
an angry Mrs. Lovett the purple masked turtle walked up to the door and pressed his ear to the door.  
And started listening to the argument's from Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney Todd he actually felt sorry for Sweeney  
cause it seems that Mrs. Lovett was a pretty good yeller.

Downstairs Michaelangelo told Toby that at the end of the movie he kill's Sweeney Todd with his razor  
Toby just stood there with his mouth wide opened he was absolutely shocked Mikey then told Toby how.  
Sweeney killed Mrs. Lovett at the end as well that made Toby a little mad now at Sweeney Todd but he was still  
flipping out aout killing Sweeney Todd and all that.

"Are you telling me the truth about all this?". Toby asked Mikey who nodded in response

"Yeah I am little dude totally the whole truth". Michalangelo said to Toby who was still freaking out

* * *

OK SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER GUYS I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	14. Chapter 14

Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney Todd were still arguing about the movie that the turtles had told them  
about it Mrs. Lovett told Sweeney Todd that she was mad at him for thinking about throwing her.  
Into the boiler and for threatening to kill her Sweeney Todd just said that he would never do such a thing to  
her Mrs. Lovett couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

"I don't know if I should trust you Mr. T". Mrs. Lovett said

"Wot come on Nellie you can't be serious?". Mr. Todd said to Mrs. Lovett

Mrs. Lovett then noticed that they were being watched by the purple masked turtle she walked angrily over to the door  
and quickly opened it so the turtle landed on his shell and he couldn't get up.

"Um hi Mrs. Lovett I was um just a". Donatello said nervously to Mrs. Lovett who looked angry

"You 'ere spying on us 'eren't you?". Mrs. Lovett said to Donatello who simply nodded

"Sorry about that Mrs. Lovett". Donny said to Mrs. Lovett

* * *

OK SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER'S A LITTLE BIT SHORT.

I'LL MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

ALSO DID I GET MRS. LOVETT AND SWEENEY TODD IN CHARACTER I HOPE I DID.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	15. Chapter 15 Epiphany

Mrs. Lovett was a little angry with Donatello who had been spying on him she thought he knew better  
then to spy on a personal arguement she was about to yell at Donny for spying on them the purple masked.  
Turtle tried to move away from Mrs. Lovett while hoping she wouldn't yell at him for it was a accident  
Mrs. Lovett then noticed the apologetic look on Donatello's face looking very sorry he had spied on them.

"I really am sorry Mrs. Lovett for spying on you". Donatello said to Mrs. Lovett

"Oh all 'ight Donatello I forgive you this time". Mrs. Lovett said to Donatello

Then the orange masked turtle came upstairs to tell Donny that Toby is now flipping out  
because he told him about him killing Sweeney Todd with the razor Sweeney then heard that.  
Toby had slit his throat in the movie he now got a little angry now Mikey told Sweeney  
to calm down and to blame the producer's of the movie and not them.

(Sweeney starts singing)

**_I will have them...  
They're throats will be beneath my hand...  
I swear I will have them...  
They throats will end up beneath my hand and they will never live again..._**

(Donatello sings)

**_Easy now Mr. Todd what's your rush...  
We keep telling you..._**

Sweeney Todd looked at the purple masked turtle with a evil looking  
smile.

(Sweeney sings)

**_When? Why should I wait?...  
I will not wait...  
I will get those men...  
There's a hole in the world like a great black pit...  
And it's filled with people who are filled with S**t...  
And the vermin in the world inhabit it...  
But not for long..._**

Sweeney Todd moved closer to Mrs. Lovett and Donatello stood infront of her  
to protect her.

**_They all deserve to die...  
Even you Mrs. Lovett even I...  
Because the wicked should be made brief...  
For the rest of us death will be relief...  
We all deserve to die..._**

Donatello just stood infront of Mrs. Lovett protecting her from Sweeney Todd who looked like he  
was going physco.

**_Now we all deserve to die...  
Tell you why Donatello I will tell you why...  
Because in the whole human race...  
Donatello there are two kinds of men and only two...  
There's the one they put in his proper place...  
And the one with his foot in the other ones face...  
Look at me Donatello look at you..._**

Sweeney Todd then looked at the orange masked turtle with a wicked looking smile on him  
Michaelangelo was beginning to think that it was a bad idea that he told them about the movie.

**_I will have vengeance...  
I will have salvation...  
(Shouted) Who sir, you sir?...  
No ones in the chair come on come on...  
Sweeney's waiting, I want you bleeders...  
You sir- anybody...  
Gentlemen now don't be shy..._**

Not one man, no, nor ten men...  
Not a hundred can assuage me...  
I will have you...  
Oh yes I will have you...  
And I will get those less honarable throats...

But the work waits...  
I'm alive at last...  
And I'm full of joy...

(Donatello sings)

**_Easy now Mr. Todd easy come on now...  
What's your rush?..._**

(Song ends)

Donatello still protected Mrs. Lovett from Sweeney Todd who just looked at them with that evil looking smile of his.

"Donny what's going on?". Mikey said to Donatello

* * *

0K I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD.

ALSO I HOPE SWEENEY WAS IN CHARACTER IN THIS CHAPTER.

I DON'T OWN THE SONG EPIPHANY IT BELONGS TO SWEENEY TODD.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

ALSO THIS CHAPTER GOES TO NALA162024.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	16. Chapter 16

"Mikey um about Sweeney's flip out I'll tell you about it downstairs". Donatello said while leading his orange masked brother

Donatello then began to lead his orange masked brother down the stairs the purple masked turtle  
looked behind him making sure they weren't being followed by Sweeney Todd who was acting like a.  
Maniac Donatello shivered he felt like someone was watching them the purple masked turtle kept looking  
back while leading Mikey down the stairs.

"Donny I don't like this dude". Michaelangelo said to Donny

"I know Mikey but you shouldn't have told them about the movie". Donatello said to his little brother

"Sorry dude I totally didn't mean to tell them". Mikey apologized to Donatello

"Don't worry Mikey I think we better hide from Sweeney". Donatello said to Mikey who nodded

Then Raphael and Leonardo entered the pie shoppe trying to find their two brother's  
they saw them hiding Leonardo wondered who they could be hiding from.

* * *

OK SORRY IT'S SHORT BUT THIS IS JUST A FILLER CHAPTER THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER.

ALSO I WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	17. Chapter 17

Raphael and Leonardo both wondered what their two brother's where hiding from  
The blue masked turtle walked over to Donatello and Mikey and was about to ask them.  
Why they were hiding but then he heard footsteps coming down the stairs Raphael  
then told Leo that they should go and hide as well.

(Mrs. Lovett sings)

**_Donatello Michaelangelo where are you two?...  
Where are they?..._**

Donatello and Mikey hid in the corner of the cieling they didn't want to be found by Sweeney Todd  
and Mrs. Lovett.

**_Nuthing's gonna harm you two not while I'm around..._**

"Donatello? Michaelangelo?". Sweeney called out the turtles names

**_Where are you two hiding...  
Come out come out wherever you are..._**

Michaelangelo gulped he was now starting to think that it was a very bad idea  
that he told them about the movie Mikey was thinking that this was all his fault.  
Now he had put Donatello in danger from Sweeney Todd he felt totally guilty and was starting  
to think that he should put an end to all of this.

"I'm so sorry I got you into this dude". Michaelangelo apologized to his brother

"Mikey it's ok bro". Donatello said to his orange masked brother

* * *

OK I KNOW THAT IT ISN'T LONG BUT THIS IS ALSO ANOTHER FILLER CHAPTER.

SO PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME.

ALSO AS YOU NOTICED I ONLY PUT HALF OF THE FINAL SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	18. Chapter 18

Michaelangelo then heard two other people coming into the shoppe the orange masked turtle  
jumped down from the ceiling and hid behind the door he noticed that one of the people was a.  
Young man and one was another young man but he didn't talk like a man it sounded more like a  
womans voice a familiar voice.

"Hey April what are we doing in a meat pie shoppe anyway's?". The man said to his girlfriend

"Casey don't call me April remember I'm under cover". April said to Casey Jones who looked annoyed

Michaelangelo thought why would April and Casey Jones come here even Donatello wanted to know  
why April O'Neil and Casey Jones was here in London the turtles so wanted to warn them about a maniac.  
Named Sweeney Todd that was trying to kill them it was a good thing they were ninjas but Casey and April  
weren't they could get seriously hurt.

"Casey yo Case man". Raphael tried to get Casey's attention but Raph knew that Casey was a knucklehead

Raphael finally got Casey's attention by throwing something from his belt at him  
Casey turned around and noticed Raphael looking at him with annoyance.

"Hey Raph what are you guys doing here?". Casey asked Raphael

* * *

OK SORRY IT'S SHORT ALSO IF YOUR WONDERING WHY CASEY AND APRIL ARE THERE.

IT'S BECAUSE APRIL'S DOING A REPORT ON THE MYSTERIOUS BARBER.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	19. Chapter 19 What Hurts The Most

Michaelangelo didn't want that Sweeney Todd to hurt April or Casey the orange masked turtle  
didn't know what to do he didn't want that crazy Sweeney hurting his friends the orange masked turtle.  
Then decided that maybe he'll distract Sweeney Todd and the lovely Mrs. Lovett so that his brother's  
can get them and their friends safely out.

"Guy's I am gonna totally go, and distract Sweeney Todd". Michaelangelo said to his brother's

"What?, have you gone insane Mikey?". Leonardo said to his little brother who shook his head

(Background song starts)

**_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house...  
That don't bother me...  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out...  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while...  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me...  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok...  
But thats not what gets me...  
What hurts the most...  
Was being so close...  
And having so much to say...  
And watching you walk away...  
And never knowing...  
What could have been...  
And not seeing that loving you...  
Is what I was trying to do..._**

"Yeah Mikey are ya nuts in the head, ya bonehead?". Raphael said to his little brother

"No I totally am not, nuts Raph". Michaelangelo said to his older brother

**_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go...  
But I'm doin' it...  
It's hard to force that smile when I our old friends and I'm alone...  
Still harder...  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret...  
But I know if I could do it over...  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart...  
That I left unspoken..._**

Michaelangelo then left his brother's to go and find Sweeney Todd and  
the orange masked turtle just hoped he knew what he was doing.

**_What hurts the most...  
Is being so close...  
And having so much to say...  
And watching you walk away...  
And never knowing...  
What could have been...  
And not seeing that loving you...  
Is what I was trying to do..._**

What hurts the most...  
Is being so close to you...  
And having so much to say...  
And watching you walk away...  
And never knowing...  
What could have been...  
And not seeing that loving you...  
Is what I was trying to do...

I'm saying that loving you...  
That's what I was trying to do...

(Song in background ends)

Michaelangelo crept slowly around the meat pie shoppe hoping that he'll find Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett first  
before they find him.

* * *

OK SO WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

THE SONG IN THE BACKGROUND IS CALLED WHAT HURTS THE MOST BY THE RASCAL FLATTS.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.

ALSO I LIKE TO THANK NALA162024 FOR HELPING ME WITH THE SONG.


	20. Chapter 20

Michaelangelo had hoped that he'll find Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett before they find him first  
the orange masked turtle had crept up the stairs to the barber shoppe that was above Mrs. Lovett's shoppe.

"Michaelangelo where are you love?". Mrs. Lovett called the turtles name out

"Michaelangelo?, Mikey where is that turtle?". Sweeney Todd said to Mrs. Lovett while they were heading downstairs

Mikey was hiding under the ceiling from the crazy barber and Mrs. Lovett he didn't want them to find  
him yet but he didn't expect Sweeney to look up at the ceiling the barber smiled wickedly at Mikey.

"Come on down Michaelangelo and we'll talk 'bout this". Mrs. Lovett said to Michaelangelo who shook his head

Michaelangelo knew what they were up to he has seen the movie of them and they were going on a  
killing spree but he wasn't going to allow that he was a ninja and ninja's fight for other's or to protect those.  
Who can't protect themselve's the orange turtle noticed that sweeney had his razor behind his back  
the orange masked turtle now didn't want to leave his spot.

"I totally don't like what your doing Sweeney". Michaelangelo said to Sweeney Todd

* * *

OK SORRY IF IT'S SHORT.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	21. Chapter 21

"Wot do you mean, wot I'm doing Michaelangelo?'. Sweeney Todd said in a menacing voice

"You know totally well dude your trying to harm us". Michaelangelo said to Sweeney Todd

Sweeney Todd told Mikey that he would not kill him if he does what he say's the orange masked turtle  
didn't know what to do if he didn't do what Sweeney said he'll be killed Mikey had really thought that it.  
Really was a bad idea to come to London he really messed up big time the orange masked turtle felt like  
this whole thing is his fault and he had to fix this before it got worse.

"Come on dude we can talk this out can't we?". Michaelangelo said to Sweeney Todd

"Oh Michaelangelo your in a big mess aren't you?". Mrs. Lovett said to the orange masked turtle

"I shoulda listen to ya Mrs. Lovett but I totally didn't". Michaelangelo said to Mrs. Lovett

The orange masked turtle slowly came down from the ceiling and stood infront of Sweeney Todd  
waiting for him to make the first move but to Michaelangelo's surprise he didn't make his move.

* * *

OK SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER.

SO ANY IDEA'S ON WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	22. Chapter 22 Enter Judge Turpin

While Sweeney Todd was talking to Michaelangelo about keeping it quiet or otherwise sweeney  
will hurt him and his brother's as well Mikey was going to make a run for it when he saw the door.  
To the shop opening and in came Judge Turpin the Judge was shocked to see a giant walking talking green  
turtle he began to really flip out.

"What is this giant thing here?". Judge Turpin asked Sweeney

"No point Judge Turpin, we meet at last". Sweeney menacingly said to Judge Turpin

"Mr. Todd, and who or what is that?". Judge turpin asked Sweeney Todd

"This is Michaelangelo 'es a ninja turtle". sweeney said to the Judge

The Judge couldn't take his eye's off of Michaelangelo he was still freaked out about seeing a giant  
walking talking turtle Sweeney asked Judge if he wanted a quick shave Michaelangelo thought about.  
wanting to warn the Judge about Sweeney slitting his throat and killing him but Mikey didn't like that Judge Turpin  
that much so he won't say a word about it to him.

"How 'bout a shave sir?''. Sweeney asked Judge Turpin

* * *

OK SORRY THIS CHAPTER'S SHORT.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

I HOPE I GOT SWEENEY AND JUDGE TURPIN IN CHARACTER.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND NO FLAMES PLEASE.


	23. Chapter 23

The Judge still kept his eye's on the turtle while follwing Sweeney up to  
his shop Mikey knew what was going to happen up in Sweeney's shop.  
And he didn't want to find out what it was again the orange masked turtle  
shivered he imaged the site that was going to happen up in Sweeney's barber shop.

"I think I should totally get out of here while I can". Michaelangelo thought to himself

The orange masked turtle began to walk back to where his brother's were but they were nowhere  
to be found he wondered where they could've gone like this wasn't like them to leave him behind.

"Gee I totally hope nothing bad happened to them?". Michaelangelo wondered

The orange masked turtle had begun to search for his brother's when he found them  
talking to each other outside he sighed in relief he had thought Sweeney had gotten to them.

"Guys I was like totally looking for ya". Mikey said to his brother's

"Mikey are you all right?". Donnie said to his younger brother

* * *

OK SORRY IT'S SO SHORT I'LL MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER.

ANY IDEA'S ON WHAT THE TURTLES SHOULD DO NOW?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU AND NO FLAMES.


	24. Chapter 24

Donatello listened to Michaelangelo who was telling them that Sweeney Todd was going  
to be killing the Judge soon so it was there chance to get themselve's out of London.  
And as fast as possible too Mikey didn't want to stay in London anymore in fact Donatello  
think's that he'll never watch the Sweeney Todd movie ever again Raphael and Leonardo got Casey and April out of the shoppe.

"Come on guys let's get the shell out of here". Raphael said to the gang

"Ya totally dude I never want to come back here again". Michaelangelo said to his brother's and friends

The turtles fled the scene they had made it to the end of the street when they heard a shrilling scream  
coming from Mrs. Lovett's meat pie shoppe Mikey knew that it had to be either Mrs. Lovett or the Judge.  
But Donatello knew that scream was Mrs. Lovett she must've been thrown into the pie baker  
Mikey shivered he didn't ever want to find out who it was that got thrown into whatever.

"Come guys while we're still young here?". Raphael yelled to the gang

The turtles had just ran to the dock's and were about to get onto the boat when Mikey realized  
that he left his shell cell at Mrs. Lovett's meat pie shoppe he cursed under his breath he didn't want to go back.  
There but what choice did he have Donatello asked Mikey what was the matter the orange masked turtle told  
Donnie that he had left his turtle com back at 's meat pie emporium.

* * *

OK SORRY IT'S A LITTLE SHORT.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND NO FLAMES.


	25. Chapter 25

Mikey wanted to go back to The Meat Pie Shoppe, just to get his turtle com back, but Donatello told him that the ship was going to leave without him.  
If he went back to The Meat Pie Shoppe, Michelangelo would just get his turtle com and leave.  
Leonardo told him that Donatello would make him a new shell cell, but no he had to have his original one.

" Come on, Mikey, we got to get on the ship." Leonardo ordered Michelangelo.

" But guys, what if Sweeney had gotten a hold of the shell cell?" Mikey said to his brothers.

" Hmm, he does have a good point, Leo." Donatello said to his older brother.

Leonardo nodded and told Mikey that he has a half an hour to get his shell cell back, if he didn't get it back, he would have to go back to the ship,  
with or without his shell cell. Michelangelo agreed to what Leonardo just said.  
Then Mikey ran all the way back to Fleet Street, again only this time his mission was to retrieve his turtle com/shell cell.

* * *

Ok sorry, it's so short, I'll try and make the next one longer.  
Also I'd like, to thank Nala162024 for beta reading my, chapter for me.  
Thank you, also please read and review no flames please.


End file.
